


Cherry's Adventures of Home

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Home (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry gets a call from her cousin Tip who she had not heard from in a long time. However, she is asked with Mo, Atticus, and Patch to protect the Earth from invading aliens known as The Boov led by Captain Smek. The Boov succeed in getting rid of every human in the world and moving them somewhere else so they can live on the planet, but the others will need a little help.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry was on the phone with one of her cousins until she had to go to a 'secret meeting' which would mean a mission for her and the others. "Okay, Tip, you tell Aunt Lucy that I'll be over as soon as I can, I, uh, have homework to do right now."

"Okay, don't be late." Tip's voice said.

Cherry then hung up and ran upstairs so she could make it to her appointment.

Mo, Patch, and Atticus were already there.

"Please don't tell me I'm late." Cherry frowned.

"Nope." Patch shook his head.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was on the phone with my cousin Tip." Cherry said as she then took her seat.

"I hope to meet her." Atticus and Mo said. The two then looked to each other and blushed with sheepish smiles.

"Her name is 'Tip'?" Patch asked curiously.

"It's short for 'Gratuity'," Cherry replied. "When I was younger, I couldn't say that name, so I called her Tip for short."

"That's a nice nickname." Patch smiled.

The others then waited for Drell to show up so he could give them their newest assignment. They soon saw Drell rushing in.

"There you are!" Atticus told him.

"Sorry about that, guys, I overslept and it threw off my whole day!" Drell replied to them. "Luckily, I remember what I wanted from you guys, it involves a race of aliens called The Boov."

"The Boov?" Patch asked out of confusion.

Cherry snickered and then cleared her throat. "Sorry..." She then said, she couldn't help but laugh at that alien species name.

"They're from a galaxy far away from our own and they're going to move here to Earth to go into hiding." Drell explained.

"Well, at least they're not invading." Mo said.

"Well, they are sort of harmless, but they plan on removing every human on the Earth." Drell replied.

"Looks like we'll need to inform the Justice League and my uncle, Captain Planet." Mo said.

"That might be a good idea," Drell agreed. "Just be careful of Captain Smek, he's the real bad one..." he then showed images of the Boov species.

"Aw, they're so cute~" Cherry cooed. "They look so squishy!"

"They sure are." Mo smiled.

"Please try to stay focused, will you, girls?" Drell glanced at Cherry and Mo.

"But they're soooo cuuute!" Cherry gushed. "They're so cute, I'm gonna die!"

"Atticus, please inform Gaia so she can tell the Planeteers, so then Captain Planet knows." Drell said.

"You got it!" Atticus saluted. "Wanna come, Mo?"

"Could I?" Mo beamed.

"Can she?" Atticus asked hopefully.

"Just no canoodling." Drell warned them.

"We promise." Atticus and Mo said.

"All right, off you guys go then." Drell replied.

Atticus and Mo then went off to tell Gaia.

"Something tells me that maybe Oh will like you." Drell said to Patch.

"Oh?" Patch replied.

"Yes, he's a bit of a misfit of the Boov." Drell sighed.

"Is he nice?" Patch asked.

"A little too nice..." Drell replied. "He's very naive."

"Kinda like SpongeBob." Cherry remarked by that description.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Poor Oh..." Patch frowned. "Why are the Boov invading Earth anyway?"

"To get away from their enemy, the Gorg." Drell replied.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are the Gorg?" Patch asked with a gulp.

"Let me see..." Drell took out his files.

Cherry and Patch both began to pray for the same thing.

Meanwhile with Atticus and Mo on Hope Island...

Mo was riding on Atticus's back as he ran to the island to see Gaia herself as she was taking one of her infamous rests. She soon sensed Atticus and Mo coming, causing her to wake up with a smile. "Oh, Atticus, Mo, good to see you two."

"Hi, Gaia." Mo smiled and hugged the goddess woman.

"What can I do for you two?" Gaia smiled back to the teenager couple.

"You need to warn the Planeteers and Captain Planet about a race of aliens called the Boov that are going to remove all the humans from the Earth." Atticus said.

"The Boov?" Gaia asked. "I feel I've heard that name somewhere before, but thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, Gaia." Atticus said.

Gaia then went to do her thing.

"Could I join you?" Mo asked hopefully.

"Sure, dear..." Gaia smiled as she loved the girl like an heiress of some sort.

"I'm going to inform the Justice League." Atticus said.

Mo whimpered to him.

"Aw, Mo, you'll be fine with Gaia," Atticus soothed. "Besides, you're closer to Hope Island and I am to the Justice League."

"True." Mo nodded.

"You guys take care, I'll be back in... A flash." Atticus said before winking.

"You're Sayia Boy." Mo narrowed her eyes.

"I tried..." Atticus sighed before going to the Justice League.

"I think I like the name Saiya Man better." Mo said.

"Maybe when I'm a little older." Atticus blushed to that.

Gaia giggled as she then contacted the Planeteers from around the world and where they soon arrived at the Crystal Chamber as they were all on the island.

"Hey, guys!" Mo smiled to the Planeteers.

"Hey, Mo." Wheeler smiled back.

Gi and Mo shared a hug with each other.

"Vhat is going on?" Linka asked.

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but there's aliens invading the planet and they plan on getting rid of every human in sight!" Mo told them.

"Mo, are you feeling okay? Because that sounds crazy." Kwame said.

"I know, but it's true, Drell said so!" Mo replied.

"I'm afraid she's right..." Gaia added as she took a look at the Earth. "The humans seemed to be in one spot all together though, but one of them is not with the others and she's currently in hiding with her pet cat."

"Wait, you mean they've already invaded?" Mo asked.

"Would one of their spacecrafts be sphere shaped?" Ma-Ti asked while looking up at the sky.

"That's right." Gaia told him.

"I think we found them." Gi said as she also looked up.

They all soon looked up to see the space crafts.

"They won't be taking us without a fight." Wheeler glared.

"Let our powers combine!" Kwame told the others as usual.

"And please hurry because they're getting closer." Mo said.

"Earth!" Kwame started as his ring shot out a beam of green light up to the sky.

"Fire!" Wheeler called out as his ring shot up a beam of light up to the sky.

"Wind!" Linka joined in the routine.

"Water!" Gi added.

"Heart!" Ma-Ti concluded.

Once all five rings beams of light collided, they had summoned Captain Planet.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" Captain Planet called out as he appeared.

"Uncle Planet!" Mo smiled.

"Hi, Mo," Captain Planet hugged her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"An alien invasion." Mo replied.

Captain Planet soon looked up to see the spacecraft. Captain Smek smiled darkly as they were coming to Earth and getting rid of anything they found useless from the planet.

"Looks like it's time I give these guys the boot." Captain Planet said as he flew up.

"Oh, be gentle, they don't seem too dangerous!" Mo called out as she was worried for some of the aliens, even if they were invading her home planet.

Meanwhile with Atticus...

Atticus panted once he came to the Justice League and knocked on the door.

"No solicitors!" Superman called out.

"Superman, it's me!" Atticus called back.

"Oh, in that case, you can come in!" Superman called back.

The doors then opened. Atticus then came into the meeting room.

"What's up, Atticus?" Superman asked.

"ALIENS!" Atticus cried out.

Superman blinked. "Um, Atticus, some people say that to say 'hello'..."

"I'm meaning real aliens!" Atticus told him.

"Real aliens?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Something called Boov." Atticus replied.

"They are harmless, but must be stopped." Martian Manhunter said.

"Yes, especially their captain, Smek." Atticus replied.

"Who told you about this?" Superman asked.

"Drell did." Atticus said like it was obvious.

"That makes sense." Batman said.

"He said they're not as dangerous as most aliens, like the ones that Cherry's sister met with us in the Men in Black." Atticus told the Justice League.

"And he's right." Martian Manhunter said.

"Of course I'm right." Atticus smirked.

"Well, we better go fight off these aliens." Flash said.

"I'll help!" Atticus said. "Right, Superman?"

"Right." Superman ruffled up his dark brown hair.

They were all soon teleported to Earth. The Boov, though mostly Oh, were excited to be moving to Earth, even if most of the others were annoyed by him and were surprised as Captain Planet kicked most of their spacecrafts like soccer balls.

"What is going on?!" Captain Smek growled.

"This is the very bad things!" Oh cried out.

They soon see the heroes about to join in.

"Who are those creatures?" Captain Smek narrowed his eyes.

"I believe they are the supered humans." a Boov guessed.

"What shall we be doing, Captain Smek?" One of the Boov asked.

"Those humans must be working with the Gorg, we must getting rid of them!" Captain Smek commanded.

"But how?" Another Boov asked.

"Who knows why these humans doos the things they doos?" Captain Smek sighed. "We might need to capture some of them and keep them for our enslavements."

"Can we not make friends with these humans?" Oh suggested which made the other Boov groan at him.

"Fire the Unibeam Cannon." Captain Smek commanded.

The Boov who were in control saluted and did that against the Justice Friends as they worked with Atticus.

"We're almost finished." Captain Planet said.

"You got that right." Atticus agreed to his possible future uncle-in-law.

They all soon see a cannon being aimed at Captain Planet and Superman.

"Guys, look out!" Atticus cried out once he saw the cannon.

The cannon was then shot for the two heroes and which hit the two.

Atticus winced. "Oh, I hope that didn't hurt."

"We got the humans, Captain Smek!" A Boov announced.

"Only two of them, hit the rest." Captain Smek said.

"Yes, sir!" Another Boov replied.

Superman and Captain Planet both felt like their powers were drained. Atticus came to help Superman and Captain Planet and a Boov launched a cannon to him and shot right on target.

"Watch out!" Flash called out.

"What? YAUGH!" Atticus asked before he was suddenly drained himself. "Oh, no... I feel... Weak... Someone... Help me..." He was soon instant-transmitted back to Earth by Goku.


	2. Chapter 2

Atticus closed his eyes until he opened them again and felt weak. "Ugh, I feel like I just got hit by a truck..."

Goku soon gave him a sensu bean. "Eat this, you'll get your strength back." He said.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's a sensu bean, now eat it!" Goku told him.

Atticus then nodded and ate the bean and felt empowered again. He soon back-flipped in the air and soon landed on the ground, causing it to shake due to his strength being returned. "Can I have a pouch of those?" He then asked with a smile.

Goku reached into his pocket and took out a bag of the beans. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thanks," Atticus said accepting the bag. "I gotta go give Captain Planet and Superman each a sensu bean."

"I figured that's what you'd need it for." Goku replied.

"Yeah, Earth is being invaded by these creatures called the Boov." Atticus informed.

"I think I see most of them going to a city." Goku said.

"You've seen them?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, I think they'll relocate there after they send away the humans." Goku replied.

Superman and Captain Planet soon appeared from teleportation from the Watch Tower.

"We have to stop them!" Atticus said. "I don't care if they're harmless, they're not invading my home!" He soon gave Superman and Captain Planet both a sensu bean.

"What's this?" Superman asked.

"It's a sensu bean, eat it." Atticus urged.

"Let's try them." Captain Planet shrugged to Superman.

Superman also shrugged and the two tried the beans while Atticus had a knowing smile on his face and where they soon energized. 

"We better keep a low profile from them." Superman said.

"Yeah, they know us all, so we better hide out..." Atticus said before a black, orange, and white cat with a curly tail like a pig was wandering in the city.

"That cat must be lost." Atticus said.

The cat looked over to him. Atticus soon pressed the button on his watch and he soon showed up back in his normal clothes. The others then agreed with Atticus and decided to act like civilians.

"Pig, what're you doing way out here?" Cherry asked as she came up to the cat.

"Cherry, when did you get here?" Atticus asked. "And where exactly are we?" 

"Drell told me that the aliens were coming here," Cherry said as she picked up the cat named Pig. "We're in Chicago, my cousin Tip lives here with her mom, but... No one seems to be here..."

"I think one of them might have been taken by the Boov." Clark Kent said as he looked through one building with his X-Ray vision to see a skeleton of a little girl.

"You find someone?" Captain Planet asked as he was disguised as a normal human man, but would still be known as Mo's uncle.

"He must mean Tip." Pig said in Cat language.

"Tip?" Cherry asked as she could understand Pig.

"Yes, we've been hiding since those aliens took her mom." Pig pouted about Lucy's abduction after they moved away from Barbados.

"Then how did Tip and you not get abducted?" Cherry asked.

"Well apparently, they don't allow animals on their spacecrafts." Pig said.

"Hmm... I'll have to look into that." Cherry hummed.

A younger teenager girl came out and looked around to make sure that she wasn't being followed or watched. She then called out for her cat which made Pig jump from Cherry's arms and run toward her since she was his owner and she soon caught the fat cat, not letting him go. "Oh, Pig..." the girl hugged her cat nice and tight, she then looked in the distance to see her cousin. "That's funny, that almost looks like Cherry..."

"It is Cherry." Pig told her in Cat language as he nuzzled up to her.

"It is me, Tip." Cherry said.

"Cherry?" the girl came closer.

"Hey, Tip." Cherry smiled.

"Oh, my gosh..." Tip smiled back. "It really is you!"

Mo and the Planeteers soon appeared by magic with Mo panting slightly.

"Um, who're they?" Tip asked.

"That's a long story..." Cherry replied. 

"Uncle Planet, is that you?" Mo asked once she saw her uncle in a civilian disguise.

"Yes, Mo, it is, we can't divert any unnecessary attention." Captain Planet told his niece.

"This is some city." Wheeler said.

"It's no Paris, but it is nice." Linka agreed.

"Okay, so these guys are called the Planeteers." Cherry said to Tip.

"I've heard about you guys." Tip said.

"Nice accent, where are you from?" Ma-Ti asked.

"I'm from Barbados, I moved here a while back with my mother," Tip said as she held Pig in her arms. "It's so nice to see other people here, but we better hide before those aliens find us."

"Inside we go." Cherry said.

Tip then led them all to a hiding spot. "If we need a ride, we can always take my car," she then said despite being under sixteen. "I taught myself how to drive."

"How will all of us fit in it?" Goku asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" Atticus waved his hand. "I can use my magic to make it bigger."

"Magic?" Tip asked.

"Remember when I told you my friend Atticus was into magic? I meant real magic, not like magic tricks or cheesy stuff like that." Cherry said to her cousin.

"Okay, use your magic to make the car bigger." Tip said to Atticus.

Atticus nodded and followed her to her car.

Tip then showed him. "Wow me, Houdini."

Atticus then put his hands together before using his magic to make the car big enough for all of them. Tip's eyes widened to that as she wasn't expecting to see that.

"I told you." Cherry said to Tip.

"That was awesome," Tip said before seeing that most of the group with them were adults or teenagers old enough to drive. "I guess one of us will drive."

"You don't wanna drive?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, I'm not old enough, I'll wait a few years..." Tip said then. "One of you guys can drive, but don't you dare touch my radio."

"We won't." Atticus said.

"I'll drive." Goku volunteered.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted as Goku took the driver's seat.

The others then got comfortably into the car and Pig sat in Tip's lap as always.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something." Tip said.

"Hurry!" Mo told her.

Tip soon rushed back in the building and grabbed a present she had for her mom. Cherry was a little worried for her cousin, so she went after her. And as Tip went to get the present she got for her mother, the front door was beginning to open. This worried her, but luckily, she set a trap for whoever it could be as she knew it had to be an alien. 

And where she was right as she rushed to get the present for her mom. Tip put her hood up as she grabbed the present and climbed out the window. Cherry was on the other side and rushed her cousin to help her out before any of the aliens could see her and where the trap was set off as one of the aliens came in. 

There appeared to be a dance floor, a camera was set and there was glue spread on the alien's face and a doll suddenly flew up into a bucket and the alien was coated in glitter. Tip and Cherry were soon in the vehicle with the others. Tip laughed as she saw the alien's embarrassment as he was covered in glitter and the cameras flashed at him.

"Everyone buckled up?" Goku asked.

The others nodded.

"Check." Tip added as she got her seat-belt back on and Pig came back into her lap.

"Alright, and off we go." Goku said as he got the car started and then put the gear shift into drive and then drove off.

"Great." Tip smiled.

Wheeler yawned and stretched, attempting to put his arm around Linka, which he did successfully without anyone or anything getting in the way. Linka looked to see she was being touched and then curiously looked to the North American boy who smiled friendly back to her. Linka didn't seem to mind this though as she had started to grow feelings towards him without knowing it. There were then spaceships in the sky.

"Oh, no!" Tip got worried. "Go there!" she then pointed to a small shop that was right close up. 

Goku shrugged and then drove them all there and parked the car. Unfortunately, he was too forceful with the break as the car crashed. "Sorry..." he then smiled nervously to Tip.

"Never mind that, hide!" Tip said as she ran into the store with Pig in her arm.

They all then ran into the shop known as MOPO, but little did they know, they were going to be followed by someone. Christmas music played once they came into the shop and breathed in relief that they hadn't been spotted or caught by the aliens.

"That was close." Ma-Ti sighed.

Patch sniffed the air as he smelled an unfamiliar scent and went toward it while the others went one way.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what're we doing here?" Mo asked Tip.

"Stocking up." Tip smiled as she took some food and drinks and put them in her backpack.

"We'll need plenty of food." Goku said.

"Exactly," Tip nodded, she then opened the bottle that she had in her hand and drank it to test how fresh it was. "Ah..." she then suddenly burped. "Oh, excuse me." she then chuckled sheepishly to the others.

Pig looked to Patch as he sniffed the other side of them. "Do you see someone?" he asked the puppy.

"I smell someone." Patch explained.

"Mind if I tag along?" Pig asked.

"If you want." Patch allowed.

"Thanks." Pig smiled.

Patch nodded to Pig and let him come along and where the two of them went on the other side to see what it was. They were both shocked to see that it was one of the aliens, but he seemed to be minding his own business. The cat and puppy then carefully and quietly followed after him. 

The alien picked up a Christmas Wreathe magnet and was about to lick it as Atticus and Tip came for their pets and were now suddenly face-to-face with the alien which made them all scream out in a panic and the alien seemed to turn yellow from his fear. Tip then shoved the alien in the freezer and locked him in with a broom on the door latches.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"What for are you doing this?!" the alien cried out. "I am Boov, beloved by all humans!"

"I know what you are." Tip glared to him as she packed her backpack.

"Excellent! Can I come into the out now?" the alien then asked.

"Why should she?" Mo asked back. "After you aliens took her mom and all the other humans?"

"Yeah!" The Planeteers agreed while glaring to the alien.

"This is what you get for stealing planets and abducting people." Tip added in.

"You are thinking a mistake," the alien replied. "Boov do not steal and abduct. No, Boov liberate and befriend."

"You call taking humans away from their homes liberating and befriending?" Atticus asked.

"You're never getting out of there!" Mo added.

"Oh, I can, one of you is just having to take away the piece of wood." The Boov replied with an innocent smile.

Tip shook her head and walked away from the freezer.

"You will or I will shoot forth the lasers from my eyeballs!" The alien threatened with a glare.

"You can do that?" Tip asked.

"...Yes?" the alien replied before turning green.

Tip hid a smirk as that seemed to be the alien's way of lying before he turned back to purple. "Well, if you shoot eye lasers, then I suppose I have no choice but to explode your head!"

"You humans cannot to explode--" the alien replied.'

"Can too!" Tip smirked as she then walked with the others.

"Especially Superman and Saiya Man." Mo said.

"Yeah, we just do it much," Cherry added to humor her cousin. "It's considered rude."

"Then I am granting you all a truce," the alien smiled then. "None of you are to exploding heads and I will not do my devastating eye lasers." he then yelped out and turned orange briefly when he saw Pig was purring against the freezer door. 

"Okay... Truce..." Tip agreed as she then picked up her cat.

"So, can I come into the out now?" the alien asked hopefully.

"Nope." Atticus denied.

"This is what you get for invading planets and abducting people." Mo scolded as Atticus walked with Patch.

Tip thought about the last time she saw her mother before glaring to the alien. "It's all your fault, you stole my mom! Smell ya later, Boov."

"Wait, smell me now!" the alien pleaded. "I can fixing your car! I seen the spiky one has broken it."

"I can fix it." Atticus said.

The alien soon pouted as he was trapped in the freezer and was ignored by the humans.

Atticus was about to use his magic to fix the car when he paused as he had forgotten the spell.

"Are you gonna fix the car or what?" Cherry asked him impatiently.

"I forget which spell it was..." Atticus said, then looked to Patch. "Do you?"

"Uh....." Patch paused.

Cherry face-palmed them. Tip soon groaned and came back into the gas station as the alien was in the freezer.

"Can I come into the out now?" the alien then asked hopefully.

Tip soon took down the broom from the door hatch. The alien smiled as he was then let out and he was actually starting to fix up the car, but he was giving it a few modifications such as bubbles and the slushy machines. 

"I don't think that's how you fix a car..." Pig commented as he watched with Patch.

"Uh, maybe he's making some improvements?" Patch smiled nervously.

"Hmm..." Pig hummed which almost sounded like his purring.

Soon enough, the alien finished.

"Fa-da!" the alien smiled to his human friends.

"Ugh, you were supposed to fix it, what is this?!" Tip cried out.

"It looks like something only an alien could drive." Wheeler said.

"I calls it 'Slushious'!" the alien smiled to them.

"Aunt Lucy is going to kill us." Cherry said.

"It makes excellent fuel and comes in 48 fun-to-say flavors," the alien continued to show them the new car before he held out his arms and expected a hug. "Grape Escape, Tangerine Twist, Busta Lime... Now I am prepared to accept one of your traditional gestures of human gratitude."

"Actually, our tradition is to punch you in the nose," Tip threatened. "Hold still!"

"NO!" the alien ducked before flashing yellow briefly. "Your gratitude is implied."

"Let's get out of here now." Mo said.

"One of you can drives first," the alien said as he was about to get in the car, only for the door to be shut and locked him out. "Then I can--"

"You're not coming," Tip told him. "We're trying to hide from the Boov, we're not bringing one with us; you'll just turn us in."

"That's right." Goku said.

"No! I just needs a ride! I haves official Boov business out of in town." the alien urged them to let him join.

"Me too." Tip said before rolling up the window to shut him out.

"But I fixes your car!" the alien reminded.

"Yeah, so? We let you out of the freezer." Cherry said.

"That means we're even." Gi added.

"That's right, okay, Goku, hit it." Tip said.

Goku then turned the key in the ignition and started the car only to make it hover with the bubbles. "What the heck?! It's like he changed this into a hover car." he then said.

Cherry groaned and then gulped as this reminded her of when she traveled into the year 2015 with her Uncle Emmett.

"What did you do to my car?!" Tip gaped at the alien.

"What does you mean?" the alien replied. "It should to hover much better now."

"It never hovered before!" Mo glared.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Goku struggled as he pushed all of the buttons to make the car go back on the ground.

They then hovered in the air and crashed against the gas station windows and went all around and crashed against one building window which sent the Boov flying against it. 

"Oops," the alien walked over. "I have apparently proceeded the reversing the anti-freezing controls!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Cherry deadpanned.

"How could any of us not notice?" Wheeler asked.

"Why you all do this?" the alien latched onto the hood of the car. "Boov and humans are friends!"

"We're not friends, you kidnapped my mom!" Tip glared before Goku shook the alien off the car and went to drive away with the bubbles.

The alien gasped and then rushed to catch up with them. "Who is 'Mymom'?"

"No, MY mom." Tip corrected with a glare.

"What did I say?" the alien replied in confusion.

"You don't understand common English, do you?" Kwame asked.

"He is from another planet..." Patch muttered. "This must've been what it was like when Starfire first came to Earth."

"I can believe that." Atticus agreed with his puppy.

"I know how to find her!" the alien urged for them to listen to him.

"How?" Gi asked.

"That information is at Boov Central Command," the alien told them. "At the Great Antenna!"

"You mean Paris?" Mo asked.

"YES! NOW LET ME TO THE INSIDE!" the alien begged. 

"Hmm..." Tip hummed about that as they looked to the other crafts before looking back to the alien. "But promise!"

"Promise what?" the alien asked.

"Promise me when we find her, we're leaving your Boov butt!" Tip replied. 

The alien looked to his fellow species before looking back to the others. "I promise, but if you wish to not be capturing, helping me now!"

"Alright, alright." Goku said before he unlocked the door.

The alien then zipped in and Patch pushed the gas pedal to make them go. The alien then pushed a button to make them go very fast to avoid the spaceships.

"Wahoo!" Wheeler cheered.

They then rode down the street and lost the other alien spacecrafts luckily enough.

"All right, Tip, we're going to Paris to find Aunt Lucy!" Cherry beamed to her cousin.

The alien soon groaned out defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay... I shall set the GPS to take us straight to the Paris." The alien then said before he clicked a keypad and turned green. 

'Destination entered: Antarctica.' the machine told him which made him gasp and turn yellow. 

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Kwame glared.

"Oh, how did that happen?" the alien smiled nervously. 

"Keep your Boov paws off my car!" Tip scolded which made a tray of rotisserie hot dog weenies come out.

"Mm." Patch smiled.

"Mine!" Pig zoomed over and decided to eat some of the hot dogs.

"Your vehicle is infested!" the alien seemed nervous of the cat and dog.

"It's not infested, they're our pets," Tip told him. "The cat is mine and his name is Pig."

"And that's my dog, Patch." Atticus added in.

"Hi." Patch greeted.

"They seem to like you." Linka said to the alien.

Pig smiled as he went on the alien's head and purred, nuzzling all around.

"Now he's vibrating," the alien said before gasping in a panic. "IS HE GOING TO EXPLODE?!"

"No, he's just purring." Tip giggled.

"Why do you has these things?" the alien asked.

"To keep us company." Atticus said.

"Are they useful?" the alien asked. "Does they give me warm milk?"

"What?! No, ew, you just have pets for fun!" Tip winced in disgust.

"You all has me for companion on the ship!" the alien then smiled to them.

"Yeah, but Pig and Patch are cooler." Mo said.

"Hmm... If cat is 'Pig' and dog is 'Patch', then what are your names?" the alien then asked.

Tip soon covered her face with her hood so she wouldn't see the alien. The alien then scooted closer with a smile to her. 

Tip sighed and rolled her olive green eyes. "Gratuity Tucci, but my friends call me 'Tip'."

"Tip!" the alien smiled.

"I said my friends!" Tip glared as she took her sunglasses away from him.

"Oh, but we are friends and the rest of your names?" The alien asked.

The others then gave their names, it was a rather long introduction since there were so many of them.

"All humans and Boov are friends," the alien smiled. "Captain Smek has decided."

"Captain Smek is an idiot." Tip scoffed.

"Yeah." Wheeler nodded in agreement.

"Untrue!" the alien gasped. "Captain Smek is genius and best at running away! Have you not heard the legend of the Shusher?"

"Do we have a choice?" Cherry groaned.

"Long ago, our enemy, The Gorg, invited the Boov to a peace meeting," the alien explained anyway. "But Smek, wisely fled in terror and he took a great trophy: The Shusher."

"Wait, you mean he stole something from the Gorg?" Clark Kent asked.

"He was awarded it." the alien corrected.

"Is it called the Shusher because he hits people with it?" Cherry deadpanned.

"It is like you were there!" the alien gasped with a smile to her.

"Sounds like Captain Smek is a bully." Atticus said.

"Kinda like Drell?" Cherry smirked.

Suddenly, the car fell from the sky which made them all panic slightly. Superman, Captain Planet, and Atticus jumped out of the car and then made it float in the air while Atticus then went to fix the car to make it hover again as that seemed a lot more fun than driving on the road.

"Drell, not funny!" Cherry glared up to the sky.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Drell's voice replied.

Atticus stuck his tongue out as he took out the tools and then made the car hover again and went back in the car with Clark Kent and 'Uncle Planet'.

Later on as they were passing through New York City, the alien tried to amuse himself by playing with the lottery tickets, but kept losing which disappointed him.

"Please stop doing that." Mo begged.

"I am sorry." the alien pouted.

"What do they call you anyway?" Ma-Ti asked the alien.

"Oh." the alien gave out his name.

"Oh?" Kwame asked out of confusion.

"That is what they call me." Oh replied with a nod.

"Ugh, you even ruined the Statue of Liberty?!" Tip complained as she looked out the window.

"That is low." Wheeler glared.

"That is the Statue of Smek!" Oh told them before gasping to see his fellow aliens. "That is Boov Command! They are looking for you!"

"We have to hide behind the statue." Patch said.

The car then appeared to latch onto a side behind the statue as the aliens looked for the fugitive humans. The Boov Command soon passed by them. Once the coast was clear, they then were back on their trail.

Oh was bored, so he played with Pig's tail as the cat sat on his head, he turned yellow as he panicked to see bubbles with his face on them which worried him instantly. 

"What's that?" Atticus wondered until Oh then tried everyone with a mirror reflecting against the sun to keep the others distracted from the bubbles.

"Hey, quit it!" Clark Kent glared at Oh.

Oh then looked away innocently as they flew through the sky. Luckily for him, that diverted away the bubble trackers. They hid under a gas station stop and tried to stay quiet as the Boov Command floated away in the sky even though Oh fell at the top of the car. Once they were gone, they then turned the other side.

"Okay, pee break." Tip said as she left the car.

"Ooh, I too has to break pee." Oh agreed.

"Anyone else?" Mo asked.

"I better go just to make sure." Cherry said as was her usual thing to do whenever to an upcoming rest stop.

Patch came out and went to go behind a tree.

"Or as you calls it, the number one," Oh rambled as he walked with the others to use the bathroom. "We have the number one, we also have the number two, and the number three! It is a good thing I don't have to go the number three, that would not be safe for any of you!"

"Please stop talking about your personal business." Atticus begged.

"We only use it once a year, I would not call it a holiday, but you can't take the day off." Oh shuddered.

"That's enough!" Gi glared at the alien. 

The girls then came into the bathroom for the ladies, but then screamed since Oh came in with them.

"You can't come in here, this is the girl's room!" Tip shoved him out and shut the door.

"That's right, you can come with us into the men's restroom." Atticus said.

Oh then followed them and came in front of a urinal which intrigued him. 

"Oh, don't eat that!" Wheeler cried to stop the alien, but it was too late.

"DO NOT EAT THE BLUE MINTS!" Oh cried out. "THANKFULLY, THERE IS A LARGE BOWL OF LEMONADE!"

"That's not lemonade." Atticus said.

"DO NOT DRINK THE LEMONADE!" Oh cried out after he tried the 'lemonade'. 

"And they say dogs can be disgusting." Patch scoffed after he came from behind the tree.

Oh soon ran out of the men's restroom. 

Tip was both disgusted and amused with Oh's antics.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Mo called out.

"Almost done!" Linka added as she was applying her make-up.

"We're going to Paris!" Tip cheered.

"Oh, it's lovely zhis time of year." Linka smiled.

"Are you from there?" Tip asked curiously.

"Zhe Soviet Union, but I am very close to Paris, yes." Linka nodded.

"Takes your time!" Oh told them before going to the car without them knowing.

"He's strange, but kind of a cute little alien." Gi smiled.

"Yeah, sort of." Mo had to agree.

Oh came into the car and set the coordinates to Antarctica and where he was almost about to drive off. Pig woke up briefly, but soon fell right back asleep due to being a cat.

"Here I come!" Oh smirked as he was then ready to drive, but was stopped by a fellow Boov who was a cop and had called him a fugitive. "Best friend Kyle."

Patch soon came back, but then stopped in his tracks once he saw the Boov cop who was holding a gun against Oh.

"I am not your friend! But I will be a Hero Boov once I get your pass--" Kyle said until he was attacked with a pile of oil cans.

Tip had thrown them down and glared at Kyle as he was now squashed by the cans.

"Yes, you have done the fix and saved us!" Oh cheered.

Tip glared firmly at him in response.

"What is the purpose of your face?" Oh asked before getting hit at by one of the cans.

"You were gonna leave us?!" Tip glared.

"Nooo!" Oh replied before turning green.

"LIAR!" Tip snapped at him.

"I never lie." Oh said.

"Yes, you do." Wheeler said as he and the others came to Tip's side.

"You turn green whenever you lie." Cherry said.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"I does not, I--" Oh retorted until Atticus grabbed his hand to show the alien that he was now green and no longer purple. 

The two glanced at each other until Oh ran into the car to escape from them.

"Get him!" Wheeler called out.

THe others chased after the alien. Patch seemed to be the most mad as he was sure he could've trusted Oh. While they all chased Oh in the car, Kyle tried to speak to them.

"Get over here, you overgrown jellyfish!" Cherry snapped.

During their chases, they had activated a few things in the car. Oh kept trying to avoid them, but wasn't so lucky in some cases and a few of the things in the car that activated were abusing Kyle. Soon enough, Oh was caught and taped down to one of the seats.

"I thought you were good, but you were just a liar." Patch firmly pouted to Oh, very disappointed in him.

"I am sorries, but I am in big trouble with all rest of Boovs." Oh said.

"And you're in worse trouble with me!" Cherry sounded outraged.

"I have sent directions of where all Boovs are to the Gorg by accident!" Oh told them.

"Gorg? Wait! That's your enemy." Patch said as he remembered what Drell taught him and the others.

"That is right." Oh nodded to that.

"Is that bad?" Wheeler asked.

"Most indeed..." Oh nodded. "I am sorrys, but I unpromise to take you all to Paris to find Mymom."

"Sorry, but you can't do that." Mo said.

"I will not!" Oh replied.

"Yes, you will!" Gi glared.

"I must hide!" Oh explained. "I am speaking the English at you. Why for do you not understands me?"

"Oh, we understand." Mo smirked.

"You does?" Oh asked.

"We just don't care!" Mo then snapped.

Goku soon started to drive forward. Oh frowned as he was tied up and Pig sat on his head again, but at least they escaped from Kyle who had thought he had erased Oh. Patch shuddered and then scratched behind his ear with his back hind leg.

"Fleas?" Atticus asked.

"No." Patch said.

"Maybe you need a bath when we get home." Atticus then suggested which made Patch suddenly stop scratching.

"No, no, I don't." Patch said.

Atticus looked suspiciously to his puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

Tip soon took off a piece of tape from Oh's mouth which made him shrek out of pain. "Sorry!" She said with a small smile. 

"Look, Paris is dangerous for all of us!" Oh told her. "It crawls with Boov! Does one of you have a plan when we get there, hmm?"

"No." Everyone else said.

"Great..." Cherry groaned to the others, especially to Atticus who almost always had a plan for any situation they might had been in.

"But we do have hope." Tip reminded the others.

"Oh, you are bad at math." Oh told them.

"No, we're not." Wheeler said.

"You, maybe." Mo teased.

Wheeler glared while the other Planeteers laughed.

"Besides, I got an A in Geometry!" Tip added in.

"I am only saying Boov are superior in this way," Oh said as he tried to take the tape off his head. "In probability for success falls below 50%, Boov give up, you do not."

"Exactly." Gi nodded.

Pig was then removed from Oh's head briefly. Cherry then ripped off the tape.

"ENOUGH WITH THE RIPPING!" Oh cried out from pain.

"Sorry." Cherry laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay, tell ya what, let's have some tuneage." Tip said as she then turned on the radio.

A song that Tip liked then came on and she bobbed her head to the beat. Oh, on the other hand, didn't seem to like it as he changed the tune. Pig screeched as he did not like that one bit.

"What is that?!" Patch groaned from the unpleasant sounds.

"Boov song!" Oh announced with glee. "It is called 'Motionless and Obedient'. Very catchy."

"Change the station, change the station!" Wheeler called out while he covered his ears.

"I feel like my ears are gonna turn inside out." Cherry moaned.

"Not in my car!" Tip changed the station back to one she liked. "My car, my radio."

"This is not music, this is just noise." Oh folded his arms with a pout as he sunk back in his seat until one of his pods began to tap to the beat.

"Looks like your body is beginning to like it." Atticus smirked.

"How long before this kills me?!" Oh panicked as he turned yellow while dancing along to the beat.

"What are you talking about?" Mo asked.

"Boov do not dancing!" Oh replied. "I am out of control!"

"You're doing pretty good." Kwame smiled.

"You're working it!" Tip laughed.

"I do not want it to work!" Oh complained.

"Why?" Gi asked.

"Oh, no!" Oh continued to panic. "My hands are in the air like I just do not care!"

"That's good." Wheeler said.

"This is not how a Boov behaves!" Oh ranted. "I am overheated with shame!" he then spun around and turned pure red. 

"Wait, what're you doing?" Mo asked.

"He's trying to get out!" Cherry said as the door was opening and Oh was about to jump out of it.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Captain Planet told him.

"We were having fun!" Tip frowned to the alien as he abandoned them.

"I don't think he thought it was fun." Clark Kent said.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch came together and they dove into the water and became their merpeople forms so they could track down Oh and where it seemed like he was still dancing underwater. 

"Guys, I found him!" Patch told the others.

"He's still dancing." Mo said.

"Come on, Oh, you shouldn't leave Tip alone like this." Atticus said as he swam up beside Mo.

"My body hasn't cooled down yet." Oh said.

"Cooled down?" Mo asked.

"Once my temperature is back to happiness, I will return to Tip and others." Oh nodded.

"Oh, great." Patch groaned.

"This could take a while..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "What do we do until then?"

"I wanna explore this ocean." Mo said as she loved being a mermaid.

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Yes!" Mo cheered in response.

"Okay, and that way we can keep an eye on Oh too." Patch agreed.

They all then went to explore the ocean together. Mo untied her bandanna and let her light brunette hair fly in the ocean currents and where everything in the ocean seemed to be beautiful. Patch smiled as he loved to experience this too.

Atticus soon spotted underwater flowers and decided to pick them for Mo. "For you." He said to Mo.

"Oh, Atticus, you truly have a heart as big as your muscles~" Mo blushed as she accepted the flowers.

"He sure does." Patch said.

Mo then kissed Atticus which made him smile. "Now, tell me, what are your mermaid cousins like?" she then asked curiously.

"Oh, my mermaid cousins are glamorous..." Atticus smiled back. "And adventurous... And pretty..."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"I just love them all, but especially Ariel, she's my favorite." Atticus smiled back.

"I can tell." Mo smiled.

Patch came to check on Oh.

"Not yet." Oh told him.

Patch sighed as he rolled his eyes and went to explore the deep blue sea.

After exploring a while as it got dark, Patch checked on Oh again. Oh was soon enough ready.

"Now?" Patch asked.

"Yes, the now." Oh nodded.

"Finally." Patch said.

Tip sighed as she sat by her laptop and watched the video of her and her mother in the snow.

"So, uh, Tip, you got a boyfriend?" Wheeler asked as he was getting close with Linka. 

"Nope." Tip shook her head as she put her hood up.

Atticus and the others soon came back up from the ocean.

"My temperature is back to happiness!" Oh smiled to Tip. "And to show you I do not hold any grudgement, I have brought you delicious snacking!" he then took out pop can holders. "Fa-da! Chewy plastic rings!"

Tip then kicked Oh right in the face.

"I really do not enjoy your human gratitude customs!" Oh rubbed his head out of pain.

"I doubt that was gratitude." Mo said.

"Where have you been?!" Tip yelled at Oh. "You were gone forever!"

"That is not accurate," Oh replied. "Forever is--"

"I thought you guys were hurt, or dead, o-or, I don't know, but you cannot just leave someone alone like that!" Tip scolded. "Put yourself in my shoes!"

"How could I wears your shoes?" Oh asked. "My pods are too small!"

"She means try to understand how she feels." Linka said.

"Yeah, I'm just a kid," Tip sighed. "I'm not supposed to be by myself all the time! Th-This is child endangerment, which is a crime by the way!"

"But when I founded you, you were already alone, so I thinks it is normal for you," Oh replied as he climbed back up to the car. "When Boov are young, we are kept in the warming of it. Is this normal for human persons?"

"Well, we aren't allowed to drive until we're sixteen." Mo said.

"Usually we move out at eighteen and start our own lives." Atticus added.

"None of this is normal!" Tip added firmly to Oh. "Don't you get it? You ruined everything! I was finally happy here! There, where I lived... With my mom... Do you know how hard it was for me to fit in? How long that took? Seventh grade girls are mean!" she then added firmly while shoving the alien.

"Yes, yes, I am beginning to understand that we will continuing the search for the Mymom." Oh said.

"Ugh, stop saying that!" Tip groaned. "She's just my mom and Cherry's aunt, not yours, mine! You do not understand this... How would you feel if some horrible beast took your mother from you?"

"That could not happen," Oh replied. "Boov are not having my moms."

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Boov don't have families," Tip noticed with a small sigh. "No wonder they don't care about taking from everybody else."

They all soon went back in the car.

"Seeing as this Mymom is a very important human person to Tip, more important than others, to not belong with her, causes her being sad, but recent moments ago, she is kicking on me and yelling," Oh said to the others. "Which is seeming to be more mad than sad."

"Yeah, sometimes it's both." Tip sighed as she hugged her knees.

"Yeah." Cherry also nodded in agreement.

"So... You are sad mad..." Oh then said to Tip. 

Tip looked to him, then shook her head as she came back into the car. Pig nuzzled up against Tip to help cheer her up. Tip soon started to pet Pig out of comfort.

"Hmm... Humans are more complicated than it said in the pamphlet." Oh pouted.

"What pamphlet?" Patch asked once he heard that.

"Captain Smek has given us Boov pamphlet about humans to understands them better." Oh said to the puppy.

"How big is this pamphlet?" Patch asked.

"I will shows you in the car." Oh smiled.

"Okay." Patch said.

They soon went into the car. Tip felt pretty miserable as she stared out the window and the car started up again.

"Time to continue." Goku said.

The car then proceeded to drive through the air. 

"I know how you feel about missing someone," Gi said to Tip. "I miss Kisa a lot of the times."

"Who's Kisa?" Tip asked.

"My dolphin friend," Gi explained. "I've known her since I was a little girl."

"Where is she now?" Tip asked.

Gi soon pointed up with a frown which only meant one thing.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Tip frowned as she realized what that meant while Oh looked confused by the gesture. "What happened?"

"I think they might have gotten only little information about humans." Patch said.

"Pollution happened..." Gi sighed sadly.

"Oh, my..." Tip frowned.

"Pollution?" Oh asked. "What is the pollution?"

Cherry shook a chill down her spine as pollution almost always reminded her of Hexxus from her time in FernGully.

"Pollution is a terrible thing." Patch said.

"It's basically when you hurt the Earth." Mo said as best as she could since she was Captain Planet's niece and all.

"Would this be an example?" Oh asked as he showed the pop can holder he had.

"Well, yes, because someone in the water could get stuck in it and they could choke." Mo nodded.

"Yeah, something like a fish or a sea gull could get caught in it." Atticus said.

"That is sounding like Gorg." Oh replied.

"Could you tell us more about the Gorg?" Mo asked.

"I can do that, they are greatest enemy of Boov, they can destroy wherever we go, and that is why we run." Oh began.

"Whoa." Mo gulped.

"Why do these Gorg guys hate you guys so much anyway?" Cherry asked.

"Because they are Gorg," Oh explained. "He calls Gorg 'The Takers', because, if you has something, then they takes it! Like, if you has sandwich, or a planet--"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Wheeler said.

"But... They're not coming to this planet, are they?" Tip asked nervously.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Oh chuckled. "Not to worry, The Big Brain Boov will disfix my mistake, but I will still be very punished... Because, he has a rule: Nine mistakes makes you a rat."

"And how many mistakes have you made?" Ma-Ti asked.

"62..." Oh bit his lip before turning a deep blue color.

"Wow, that's bad." Cherry said.

"Hmm... Why don't we tell you a joke to cheer you up?" Mo suggested.

"Boov do not tell jokes." Oh replied.

"It's easy." Kwame said.

"I'll teach you," Tip said. "Knock-Knock."

Oh stared at her, not responding obviously enough.

"You're supposed to ask 'who's there?'." Atticus told him.

"But I know who is theres." Oh replied.

"Just ask who's there." Patch said.

"Okay, who is there?" Oh then asked.

"The interrupting cow," Tip answered. "Now you ask 'the interrupting cow who?'."

Oh nodded as he took that in.

"Let's just do it," Tip then said. "Knock-Knock."

"Oh, uh, who is there?" Oh asked.

"The interrupting cow." Tip smirked.

"The interrupting cow--" Oh was about to ask.

"MOO!" Tip then mooed in his face and laughed.

Everyone else, but Oh soon laughed as well. Oh then mooed with them once he got the joke.

"Okay, that's enough." Captain Planet said.

Oh then settled down as he enjoyed jokes very much.

"Finally." Patch said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm hungry..." Cherry moaned.

"Hot dog?" Atticus offered.

"Sure, as long as it has ketchup." Cherry gave a small smile.

Atticus soon showed her a hot dog with ketchup on it. Cherry then took it and ate it right away.

Atticus then made another one just in case, then smiled to his puppy. "You want a hot dog?"

"Yes, please." Patch begged.

Atticus then got a plain hot dog. "Sit.

Patch smiled and then sat like a normal dog.

"Good boy!" Atticus smiled and rewarded his dog.

Patch soon ate the hot dog. Atticus smiled and pet his dog.

"Has Atticus always been a dog person?" Mo asked Cherry.

"For the most part, since Cinderella's dog, Bruno." Cherry replied.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Soon enough, they arrived in Paris.

"Where should we land?" Clark asked his god nephew. 

"Somewhere close to the Eiffel Tower." Atticus suggested.

"Why not close to that tree?" Ma-Ti asked while pointing down to a tree.

"Close to the tree." Atticus then said with a small sigh.

"Say, didn't your friend Sabrina turn the tower into a human boy once?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, that was a weird experience." Atticus admitted.

Once they got down to the tree, they used binoculars to see how many Boov there were.

"This is a lovely sight, if you ignore those aliens..." Linka sighed as she looked at the sights of France.

"That's a lot of Boov." Wheeler said.

"They even took over the tower." Clark added as he stood with Atticus.

"This looks bad." Mo said.

"So many Boovs," Oh sighed. "I says this was dumbness, I says I am doomed, but does you listens? Noooo!"

"Oh, that's enough!" Tip scolded.

"You are all driving me to the crazy!" Oh then said before turning red. "It is never too late to run away; that is the Boov motto!"

"We're not running away just when we're just this close." Atticus said.

"Boov rules or not." Patch added.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"We have a plan." Tip added.

"Use your plan to run away!" Oh replied as he turned red again. "Because this idea is the stupid!"

"No, it's not." Wheeler said.

"All we have to go is go into the tower, use the gray antenna and use it to find my mom and sneak out again!" Tip explained. "See?"

"But it would still not work!" Oh replied. "Because my face is known; if I am seen by any Boov, I am 100% popular for being arrested."

"What if I could fix that?" Tip smirked.

"Time for a makeover for a certain alien." Gi said.

"Oh, yes." Linka approved of this.

Tip took out her bag so they could give Oh a makeover. Oh was of course a little nervous about this.

"Just stay still." Mo said.

Tip began by powdering Oh's face, she then reached over with a pencil. "Hold still... Just a little beauty mark!" she then dotted Oh's face.

"Oh, let me see, let me see!" Oh reached out for the mirror. "Give to me!"

"No, no, it's not done yet." Mo said.

Oh looked at himself in the mirror anyway and was impressed that he kept turning red and purple as he thought the beauty mark was his only disguise and thought it was amazing which made the others roll their eyes slightly.

"Okay, I guess our vork is done zhen..." Linka sighed and shook her head.

"The Boov must be not very smart." Gi said.

They then parked Tip's car in the Eiffel Tower to carry out the rest of her plan. Oh led them to a bubble elevator and tried to keep up appearances for his fellow Boov who didn't seem to recognize him and once they left, he gestured to the others that the coast was clear for them to go into a bubble. Once all of them were in the bubble, they soon went up to the tower.

They were suddenly inside where there were other Boov inside of their own bubbles.

"Whoa, this is uber freaky!" Tip couldn't believe what she was seeing before turning to the bigger headed aliens. "And these are the smartest Boov you have?"

"Shh! You all must be very quiet," Oh warned them. "They do not like to break their concentration--" he then turned to see an email being sent with a countdown and it made him scream and turn yellow.

"Please tell me that countdown is for something that's almost ready to be eaten." Patch begged Oh once he saw the count down.

"I am afraid not, that is actually invitation I sent to the Gorg." Oh frowned.

"And what does that splat sign mean?" Ma-Ti asked Oh.

"This means that the Big Brain Boovs have not yet figured out my password," Oh frowned before pulling on his head curls. "How is this possible?"

"Wait, does that mean these horrible Gorg thingies will come to Earth then?" Cherry asked.

"To Smekland, yes!" Oh nodded nervously. 

"And what happens then?" Cherry then panicked.

"There will be no finding of Mymom." Oh frowned.

"This is bad, this is very, very bad." Mo said.

"You've got to fix this!" Tip gasped and pushed Oh toward the big screen.

"Yes," Oh agreed as he took them to a spot. "By the way, are your skulls flexible?"

"What?!" the others asked.

"Never mind, it will probably be okay," Oh replied as they were in another bubble. "Hold still."

"If you say so." Captain Planet said.

Suddenly, tubes came in everyone's ears and it seemed to numb their minds and skulls instantly and where their minds were soon sent inside. There were bubbles all around in the background.

"Wow!" The others felt amazed as Oh sent himself to work.

"30 seconds to doom!" Oh gasped. "I shall input password."

"And that would be?" Goku asked.

"It is..." Oh said before typing. "'My name is Oh and Captain Smek is great and anyone who does not think that is a poomp 1'."

"I wonder why no one guessed that." Cherry deadpanned.

"I do not know." Oh shrugged to her.

There was then a squishy noise heard which meant that the password was incorrect.

"What?! Incorrect?!" Mo panicked.

"Impossible!" Oh gasped. "That is password! That is--Oh, no! Caps Lock..." he then took off the caps lock and retyped the password.

There was one second remaining, but Oh managed to save everyone.

"That was close." Kwame sighed.

"And now the Gorg will never know..." Patch looked relaxed now.

Oh soon feel to the floor, sighing out of relief. Soon enough, the Big Brained Boovs were popped out of their bubbles and then cheered.

"Fa-da!" Oh beamed as he turned pink. "It has worked! It worked! Ooh..."

"You did it, Oh!" Tip congratulated. 

"That was closeness." Oh smiled as he made an angel out of the fallen letters he fell into.

"Okay, come on, you still need to help us find Tip's mother." Gi said.

"Oh, that is simplicity," Oh said as he stood up and summoned more letters. "We shall now searching on..."

"Lucy Tucci." Tip and Cherry told the alien.

"'Lucy Tucci'." Oh nodded and then brought up the Earth's globe and they all looked to see a certain continent.

"Australia?" Patch asked.

"Wow." Mo said.

They were then shown a closer look to the continent.

"Observe Mymom." Oh said.

The screen zoomed in on a man with a heart-shaped tattoo with sunglasses.

"This is not funny." Tip glared.

"This is not your mymom?" Oh asked out of confusion.

"That's a man." Wheeler said.

The man then walked off to show a different human.

"TIP!" Cherry pointed quickly once she recognized her aunt. 

Tip looked over and then gasped once she saw her mother and where Lucy was seen talking to a Boov, trying to find Tip. 

"Oh, Gratuity Tucci looks just like tiny Mymom." Oh smiled in amusement. He soon the others not there. He then unplugged the tubes and looked for the others until Tip ran up to him and hugged him thankfully for helping find her mother.

Oh smiled to that and hugged back while turning bright red slightly.

"I can't believe it!" Cherry jumped with Tip. "Aunt Lucy is in Australia!" 

"And I has cancelled my e-vite!" Oh added in. "I can finally come out of the hiding!"

"That's right!" Patch smiled.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry asked as she looked to see that they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of Boov.

The Boov glared at them and cocked their guns as they looked ready for war.

"Whoa!" Captain Planet said with his hands in the air.

"Well, well, well..." Captain Smek smirked as he appeared to have a barbecue grill on his head until it fell on his head and blinded him. "Hello?" he then took it off his head and gave it to another Boov. "Hold my crown and be very careful, it's the only one."

The Boov nodded and wheeled it away.

"This is the guy that is the leader of the Boov?" Wheeler asked, unimpressed.

"Wow, and I thought you vere impossible." Linka teased.

Cherry yawned as Captain Smek came toward them.

"Well, well, well," Captain Smek smirked and tried again. "Did you really think you could escape?"

"Escape? No, no, no!" Oh smiled nervously. "You see, I was just coming to tell you--" 

"Despite your elaborate disguise, the computer recognized you as the fugitive Boov!" Captain Smek glared as he wiped off the beauty mark off Oh's face which made the other aliens gasp.

"Are they really surprised?" Mo asked.

"I guess there really isn't intelligent life out there..." Cherry deadpanned.

"You can say that again." Atticus added.

"Oh is a hero Boov now!" Patch told the aliens.

"Yes, I has fixed my mistake!" Oh added.

"Yes, but before that, you has made your mistake," Captain Smek scolded. "And many mistakes before that. Many, many, many, many! Many mistakes before that! So, I still has to erase you."

"Over our dead bodies." Atticus said as he got in front of Oh along with the others beside Tip.

"Very well... Erase them all!" Captain Smek demanded.

"Wait, what?" Mo asked.

The Boov then surrounded everyone with their weapons. Tip and Cherry were soon next to an orb device.

"Hey, cous, watch this," Cherry said before glaring to the aliens. "Drop the bubble guns or we will mess with this... Gravity... Thing..."

"She is bluffing," Captain Smek scoffed. "They could not possibly reach the gravity thing."

Cherry and Tip stood on their tiptoes which panicked the aliens instantly.

"You were saying?" Cherry smirked.

"Curse you two and your tippy toe tallness!" Captain Smek glared. "But no problem... Boov technology is far too complicated for simple humansgirls to figure out."

This made the Boov, except for Oh, laugh at Cherry and Tip.

"I recommend we all hold onto something." Wheeler whispered.

"Everyone hold on tight, this humansgirl got an A in geometry." Cherry said before smirking to her cousin.

Tip nodded and then turned the device upside down.

"You were saying, Captain Smek?" Atticus smirked.

"They figured it out!" Captain Smek panicked. "Run for my life!"

"Don't you mean 'run for your lives'?" Mo asked.

"Why do their lives matter?" Captain Smek replied.

"Selfish much?" Patch scoffed.

The Eiffel Tower was soon leaning to turn upside down.

"And we're all now going to be going down." Gi said.

The Boov screamed as they rolled off the surface and splashed into the water down below.

"Shouldn't we be worried that we'll be going down with them?" Patch asked.

"I gotcha, buddy!" Atticus reached out and held Patch in his arm.

Oh's hands were slipping and he was about to fall until Tip grabbed his hand for him to hold on.

"Can you hold on to his hand for long, Tip?" Cherry asked.

"I can at least try!" Tip replied.

"Atticus, do something constructive!" Cherry begged.

"And quickly!" Tip added.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he looked all around. "Cherry, is Tip a mermaid?"

"No, she's not," Cherry said while straining. "None of my parents are mermaids and your Uncle Triton made me an honorary one because I helped Ariel and Prince Eric!"

"Oh, then I'll have to give her a helping hand." Atticus said.

"DO ANYTHING!" Cherry cried out. "Turn her into a mermaid if you must!"

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

Tip's grip was starting to slip and Atticus came to her and kissed her forehead as they were about to land in the water.

"Uh, why did you do that?" Tip asked.

"You'll find out." Cherry and Atticus said.

Soon Tip yelped as she lost her grip and they all splashed into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Tip tried to hold her breath, but she soon saw that her legs glowed and they were replaced by a sea green tail fin. Captain Smek soon escaped by a bubble that he stole from Kyle. Kyle then landed in the street as the other Boov were scattering around like cowards.

"Am I a mermaid now?" Tip asked in surprise.

"Join the club." Cherry said as she was with the others underwater now and where Wheeler and the other Planeteers were soon turned to merpeople thanks to help from Atticus and Mo.

"This'll take some getting used to..." Tip shrugged.

"Come, I has found a bubble for us to use if you wishes." Oh offered.

"Yes, please." Tip said.

"This way." Oh led the way.

They all swam over to the bubble and hopped into it.

Tip looked down and her bottom half glowed and her legs came back. "That's so weird."

"You'll get used to it." Mo said.

"Well, Oh, what're you waiting for?" Patch asked. "Drive us!"

"I cannot touch!" Oh put his hands away. "It will not work if I drive it!"

There were then other Boov coming for them.

"Tip, you'll have to drive." Goku said.

"Okay, I'll try." Tip said as she took out the red sphere which was the control.

It was rather hard since Tip wasn't familiar with driving this sort of thing, but she did her best. The Boov soon tried to catch them. Cherry looked like she was going to be sick from all the spinning and bumping against the Eiffel Tower. The bubble soon popped and they were all sent flying in the air.

"You are a terrible driver." Oh told Tip.

"This was her first time driving it!" Patch told him.

"We're gonna fall again!" Cherry yelped.

"I think we'll be falling on top of a roof." Mo said.

"Everyone join hands!" Clark suggested.

Everyone soon joined their hands. They then fell together and grabbed onto the end of the tower. Cherry was almost falling to her death, but Atticus grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"That was close." Atticus said.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" Cherry droned.

"I am not letting you die." Atticus told her.

"Besides, you can't die, you're a vampire." Patch said.

"She can die by murder though." Atticus told his puppy.

"Oh, well, good thing no one is crazy enough to want to kill Cherry." Patch commented.

"That's true." Mo nodded.

They soon crashed into a bubble filled with gargoyle statues from Notre Dame. They then crashed into a Boov with a parachute and then landed on a golden statue with a man on horseback.

"This is an interesting statue." Patch said.

"Uh-oh, we gotta move!" Mo said.

The Eiffel Tower was then coming behind them and they all tried to move and slide on the statue.

"Come on, you stupid horse!" Tip grunted.

Soon enough, they slid, but fell off the statue and the statue then landed on Kyle much to his bad luck.

"Keep going!" Wheeler told them.

THey then kept running as far as they could.

"Aha!" Kyle soon appeared before them. "This time I got you and you cannot escape!"

Oh soon touched the red part of the bubble.

'Fugitive Boov detected.' the computer alerted.

"I was wrong." Kyle frowned until his bubble popped and he landed in the dumpster.

"He didn't think that through." Kwame smirked.

"Oh, man, it's still coming!" Wheeler yelped about the tower.

"Jump!" Tip replied.

They then jumped and kept running, but soon, they couldn't run anymore and the point was inches away from their faces. Mo began to start praying for their lives to be spared. Patch whimpered as he held onto Atticus. Atticus soothed him and gently pet him. The tower soon stopped in its tracks once it got to Tip's hair.

"Oh, thank Gabriel and Annabelle..." Patch sighed in relief.

"Whoa..." Tip gasped.

"Look, I has found our car!" Oh pointed out.

"It was close by." Mo smiled.

"Pig!" Tip called out to her cat.

"Oh, hey, guys," Pig said as he seemed to wake up from a rather long nap. "What'd I miss?"

"We found out where Tip's mom is and Tip saved an art piece from being eaten." Patch said.

"Oh, wow..." Pig yawned and stretched. "Sorry I missed it."

They then all got into the car and drove over to Australia.

"Aunt Lucy, here we come!" Cherry announced.

Oh seemed to be confused about something. "I do not know why for you brought that," he said about the Starry Night painting that was in the backseat. "We already hads food in the car."

"It's not food, it's art." Cherry said.

"Oh, then it is bad," Oh commented. "Stars do not look like that."

"It's not how they look, it's how they feel." Tip explained.

"They feel hot." Oh replied.

This made the others chuckle.

"Vell, it vas an excellent choice." Linka said to Tip.

"Thank you, Linka, okay, Math Whiz, how soon until we get to Australia?" Tip asked the alien.

"17.9348 hours," Oh reported. "And then Gratuity Tucci will see Mymom."

"That's great." Goku smiled.

"You hear that, Pig?!" Tip beamed as she picked up her cat and happily swayed him about. "I can't wait to tell Mom that Cherry and I actually went to Paris, which you know she always wanted to do! Hey, maybe we could both come back here, we do have a flying car now. Linka, how do you say 'cat' in French?"

"Chat." Linka told her.

"I thought so." Tip said as she held Pig in her arms.

Oh walked into the distance and soon the tone grew tense and emotional.

"Hmm..." Cherry came up beside the alien as he looked forlorn. "What is the purpose of your face?"

"I... I has confusion..." Oh replied. "I do not wish to be erased, but maybe Captain Smek is right. It is possible I will continue making hilarious mistakes."

"Well, no one is perfect." Wheeler said.

"You know, our parents usually tell us, mistakes are what makes us human." Cherry advised.

"That is not what makes you Boov." Oh replied.

'He's being too hard on himself.' Patch thought to himself.

"Gratuity Tucci, others," Oh then said to them. "Before we came, Captain Smek telled us that the humans needed us. That the humans were just like the animals and that we could to make them better, teach them," he then explained. "We were told the humans were simple and backwards. I-It is what we thought. But I am thinking now, that we were thinking wrong. And that Captain Smek is the wrongest. I am thinking the Boov should never have come to Smekland, erm, to Earthland. So I am saying the sorry to all of you, Gratuity Tucci and others."

Goku soon gave the keys to Tip who gave them to Oh. Oh took the keys and looked curiously over.

"Call me 'Tip'." Tip told the alien now that they were friends.

Oh smiled to that and turned bright red.

"I've been meaning to ask, what does it mean when you turn bright red while you smile?" Mo asked Oh.

"I am feeling the, as you humans might say, bashfulness." Oh replied.

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

They were then driving off to Australia as Tip shared her experience of being a new kid just out of Barbados and where Oh shared his knowledge when all the other Boov said 'Oh', it was because they were complaining.

"What about you two?" Oh asked Cherry and Atticus. "You two seem really close with one another."

"Well, I don't know why, but sometime after we were born, we were abandoned at an orphanage." Cherry began.

They soon started to tell their entire story.

"So, why were you two abandoned at an orphanage?" Tip asked.

Cherry and Atticus shrugged.

After a while, they all soon had fun making fun of Captain Smek.

"'My name is Captain Smek, shush, shush, shush'!" Oh laughed. 

"'Boov technology is simply to complicated for humansgirls to figure out'!" Tip added before laughing with him.

'They're getting along.' Mo thought to herself with a smile.

Oh and Tip laughed together as they were now becoming fast best friends. They even shared a few pictures together. Pig smiled that Tip had finally made some friends.

Soon enough, everyone, but Oh and Cherry was getting tired.

"You guys better get some rest." Cherry suggested to the others except for Oh.

Everyone, besides Oh and Cherry, soon went to sleep.

"Does you drive?" Oh asked Cherry.

"I can..." Cherry looked away, though she obviously didn't know how to drive. "I just chose not to."

"Oh, okay." Oh said.

Cherry bit her lip and tapped her fingers together.

"Would you like to tries now?" Oh asked.

"You know how to drive?" Cherry asked.

"I cans teach you if you would lets me." Oh offered.

"Um, sure." Cherry said.

Oh and Cherry then traded spaces and Oh began to teach Cherry how to drive as she didn't seem to know how to. Even Patch knew how to drive and he was a dog.

After a while, Cherry finally knew how to drive and where she soon noticed that Oh was bright red again as he watched Tip sleep. Oh noticed the blanket fell on Tip and he decided to put it back around her to keep her warm and he turned up the volume on the radio a bit and soon liked dancing very much and where he soon noticed the night sky.

"Oh, I love the night sky." Cherry smiled.

"I can sees why." Oh smiled. He even began to pet Pig and Patch as they slept.

Pig started to purr as he liked that. Patch smiled peacefully as he ran slightly in his sleep, but soon settled down. Oh smiled down to the cat and dog as Cherry continued to drive for a little bit. Soon enough, it was Oh's turn to sleep, but Cherry seemed more awake at night, but soon got sleepy as the sun was coming up.

"It's almost morning." Cherry yawned.

Oh fell asleep with his mouth wide open.

Cherry yawned and accidentally drove them closer to other Boov as her eyes felt heavy. "Maybe I should rest my eyes for a minute..." And where she soon fell asleep just as the sun rose.


End file.
